The Other Side Of The Desk
by Milka-Weasley
Summary: The trio has finished Hogwarts... But they don't want to leave it... Will they find a way to stay in there? Read & Review! :)
1. Leaving

Disclaimer: JKR's characters... My plot. :)  
  
A/N : My new fanfic... Yay! I haven't finished the new chappie of "The Go Must Show On" but it'll be soon... (If you read soon as "God Knows When) I started to babble already. What I want to say is that the first chapter of this fic is a Prologue.. Read & Review , guys and make me very happy! On to the story then!  
  
~*~ Leaving Hogwarts ~*~  
  
The last day of school. The first day of total freedom. You'd probably think that's wonderful...Well, you were wrong. Not all people feel great when they finish school. Some of them loved their school like it was their home. Some of them considered it the nicest place in the whole world. This is how Harry Potter and his closest friends felt about leaving Hogwarts.  
  
"Ron! Are you done yet?" A girl with extremely red hair shouted at her brother who was staring at his bed "We're gonna be late!"  
  
"Oh, we won't! Chill out, Gin! We still have a plenty of time." Ron replied still looking at his empty bed. He felt so strange. He had left this place for seven years after the school year was done , but this time it was for good. Ron knew that he won't be standing here any more and that bothered him slightly.  
  
"Fine! " Ginny nervously shrugged and turned around herself to see the room . "Your bedroom is a bit smaller than mine. I think it is because of that window over there. You know, it is quite unusual for me to stand in boys dormitory."  
  
"Yeah... "Ron replied absent-mindedly.  
  
"Okay, Ron... Are you done now?" Ginny asked when she realized that her brother wasn't paying attention to her at all. He just kept staring at his clean bed.  
  
"Harry couldn't even say goodbye to this place... " Ron muttered.  
  
"Of course he didn't. He's not a wacko such as yourself. " Ginny responded and added with a grin" May I know since when have you become so sensitive?"  
  
"I am not sensitive! " Ron looked at his sister at once with fire flaming in his eyes" I was just ... unprepared, I guess. "  
  
Ginny stared at her brother for a few seconds and then softly hugged him. "Okay... I understand. I'll probably feel the same way next year... " she whispered.  
  
Ron enjoyed in her embrace for a moment. It didn't last for a long time. " And since when have you become my older sister? I am the one who should say stuff like this. "  
  
"Times change. " Ginny smiled and grabbed her brother's hand. "We're off now. "  
  
Ron wanted to say "see ya" but something was wrong with that. He thought that he should pick some other words " Farewell, room. Never see ya again... " he sadly murmured and closed the door of his dorm.  
~* Hogwarts Express *~  
  
"Oh I am so gonna miss this place..." Hermione sighed, face stuck to a window in one of the compartments of Hogwarts Express.  
  
Ron slowly nodded, but Harry didn't respond at all.  
  
"You okay, mate?" Ron asked him. He noticed that Harry was quiet all day. All of them were quieter than usual, but Harry didn't say a word.  
  
"Let him be. " Hermione whispered. She heard Harry talking to Hagrid the day before. Harry was so unusually stiff whenever Hagrid would mention Hogwarts. They were all very sorry to leave the school , but Harry had the toughest time of all. He never had a real home. The Dursleys don't count. Hogwarts was the only place he'd ever been really happy. And probably Burrow.  
  
"But he hasn't..." Ron wanted to protest but Hermione's look shushed him. She turned around to see if Harry was watching them. She found him in the same pose. Harry didn't react to their talk at all. It seemed like he was completely unaware of their presence. He obviously needed some time to face the fact that he was leaving Hogwarts. Forever.  
~* At The Station *~  
  
"Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione! Over here!" Mrs. Weasley waved ecstatically . She waited for them on the Kings Cross Station in London.  
  
"Mom... " Ron rolled his eyes. " We are still not deaf and we aren't blind. You don't have to yell."  
  
"It so good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley ignored Ron. She was still rather happy, but after seeing the expressions on their faces the tone in her voice immediately changed "I see. You three got the leaving-Hogwarts-fever. "  
  
"They have - what?" Ginny asked although she had an odd feeling that she knew what the answer was.  
  
"We all felt the same way you do, dears. It is not easy to leave such a magical place after seven years."  
  
"Tell me about it. " Ron gloomily muttered. He wanted to say something else but a voice called his name somewhere from the crowd.  
  
"Ron! Ron!" a voice shrieked .  
  
"What the ... ?" Ron tried to see who was desperately trying to reach him. It was a girl. A Ravenclaw girl named Padma. They've become pretty nice buddies for the past 2 years. In all this mess he totally forgot about her.  
  
"You were going to leave without saying a real goodbye?" she asked him a bit bitterly.  
  
"No... No!" Ron murmured " I was just going to ... "  
  
"It doesn't matter. I've come to you anyway. " Padma smiled and embraced him. "Goodbye , Ron. I'll miss you..."  
  
"Me too. " Ron felt the rush of blood running through his body "Bye, Padma."  
  
She let him go, smiled and ran to her sister who was becoming a bit impatient . Petil Parvati , who was standing with Lavander, waved to Harry, Ron and Hermione who waved back. Next one to say goodbye was Neville, then Dean and Seamus. Some Hufflepuffs came as well. And then Cho Chang approached them. Mrs. Weasley saw how Harry freezed when he saw her, so she just said that she'd wait them on the Muggle station.  
  
"Harry, could you come here for a minute?" Cho charmingly smiled.  
  
"Oh, yes. Sure." Harry stuttered and came towards her. Ron muttered to Hermione " He doesn't want to talk to us and he talks to her!"  
  
"Well, this is it. " Cho said looking Harry straight in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. " Harry didn't know what he should respond. He felt so strange. Cho has never become more than a player from the Quidditch team he played against. She's never become a friend of his. And obviously nothing more than that.  
  
"This might look a bit silly to you , but I wanted to give you something..." Cho whispered. It seemed like she was afraid that somebody could hear her words.  
  
Harry's mouth were shut. He didn't feel this stupid since Dobby had told him that Winky liked him.  
  
Without waiting a response , Cho put her hand in her pocket and seized a little box. "Please, don't open while I'm still here..." she said as a few tears formed in her eyes.  
  
Harry was stunned. He wasn't that kind of person to grab presents when someone would give him. But this time, he really wanted to do it.  
  
"Okay.. " he murmured.  
  
"Bye Harry." Cho quickly leaned toward Harry and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Bye!" Harry said. He watched as she joined her parents and left the Magic world.  
  
"What was that?" Ron went straight to Harry to see what she had given him. Hermione was close behind.  
  
"She gave me this. " Harry answered still not getting what it was all about.  
  
"Well, open it!" Ron pushed him.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to see as well. " Hermione agreed.  
  
Harry showed them the small back box and Ron exclaimed without thinking " She proposed you! It's a ring!"  
  
"It's not a ring! Have you gone mad?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well, what is it then?" Ron hotly responded.  
  
"I don't want to guess anything until I see it. " Hermione said. The two didn't notice that Harry had already opened the box. It was something shiny in it.  
  
"Ha! I told you it was a ... " Ron exclaimed with triumph in his voice.  
  
"...snitch!" Harry finished the sentence.  
  
"What?" Ron gave a closer look to it and almost fainted when he saw. "A real golden snitch! Where did she find that? It must've cost a fortune!"  
  
Harry couldn't think. He didn't know where he was. He couldn't believe that he didn't say thanks to Cho. He couldn't believe that he was really leaving Hogwarts. He couldn't believe that he wouldn't stand there any more. He couldn't believe that he wouldn't see all those faces any more. Students and teachers. He was almost sorry that he wouldn't see Snape any more. Among all of these thoughts only one started to become sharper and sharper. It was something that he wanted to do. It was something that he needed to do. Harry said that thought out loud before he even realized what he was doing:  
  
"We're going back to Hogwarts. One way ... or another!"  
  
~*~ 


	2. The Plans For Getting Back

Disclaimer : The plot is mine! And just mine! Muahahaha!  
  
A/N Short , but the story started to flow... Peeps, read & review as soon as possible! :) I need to see your opinion of this fanfic.  
  
~* Plans For Getting Back *~  
  
Harry and Hermione agreed to come to Burrow and stay a few days at Ron's before they all go different ways. They didn't have any attentions to leave each other permanently, but Hermione needed to come back home in a couple of days. Harry had an invitation to come to Sirius' place after so many lousy years staying at the Dursleys.  
  
As they entered the yard of the Burrow , they immediately found a place to talk about what Harry meant at the station. Ginny knew that they had some serous talk that did not involve her. She was their friend, but she never became a part of the trio. Trio means three, anyway.  
  
"So, we've got nothing. Right? " Ron quietly asked Harry and Hermione after some time of discussing the subject Harry started earlier that day.  
  
Harry nodded, but Hermione seemed like she wanted to say something. Ron noticed it and asked "Is it possible that you have any ideas?"  
  
"Mhmmm... " Hermione muttered something. She either didn't want to tell them what she thought or she didn't have any ideas.  
  
"Well?" Now it was Harry's turn to ask her. The boys knew her too well - that look on her face meant something and Hermione couldn't hide it.  
  
"Come on, Mione! Spit it!" Ron nervously said.  
  
Hermione bit her lip obviously thinking if she should tell them what she knew. "All right. But you have to promise you won't be angry with me. " Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We promise. " Ron quickly replied still waiting to hear what she got.  
  
"During the last few months of Hogwarts I did some researches. I didn't tell you because I never thought you'd agree with it. I was convinced that you'd laugh at my face if I told you. " Hermione blushed a bit.  
  
" We wouldn't!" Harry protested " What was that research about anyway?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to see what would I do after Hogwarts. It wasn't anything serious, I just had enough time to search for it. I had a few ideas but I liked one the most. I wanted to become a professor there. " Hermione stopped to grab a breath, but before she could continue Ron interrupted:  
  
"A professor? In this age? Is that even possible?"  
  
"That's why I did those researches. Unfortunately, nobody at age 17 could start to work as a professor at Hogwarts. "  
  
"What did you do then?" Harry wanted to know.  
  
"I found something that I could actually do. The job is called vice- professor. " Hermione answered.  
  
"I've never seen vice-professors in my entire life. I haven't even heard about them!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"You couldn't. Hogwarts had a vice-professor last time in 1785 when Ralph Darling was the headmaster. Did you know that Ralph even... "  
  
"Spare us the details. " Ron didn't let her start to talk about unimportant stuff "So, what is the job of those vice-professors ?"  
  
"If you start acting nicer to me maybe I'll tell you!" Hermione raised her nose like an offended little girl.  
  
"Hermione, he didn't mean anything bad, you know that. " Harry tried to persuade Hermione. He was really eager to see what are their possibilities to go back to Hogwarts. And if Hermione gets mad now God knows when he will hear that from her.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to know the important parts of the story and I not to listen about some darling headmaster. I acted like a jerk. Sorry, Mione." Ron muttered and smiled to encourage Hermione to go on with the talk..  
  
Fortunately Hermione was in a mood for talking so she continued "To short the story , as a vice-professor your job is to help the professors during the lectures and get them what they need. If they are late then you need to start the class. If they can't come your job is to replace them."  
  
"Replace them?" Harry and Ron were shocked. The word echoed in their heads.  
  
Hermione nodded "And we could do that, of course."  
  
"Hermione, professors have ... " Ron stopped so he could find a word he was looking for " enormous knowledge and we need to replace them?"  
  
"Yes. It's not easy but it is deducible. " Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hermione, think about it for the moment... " Ron tried to explain but in vain.  
  
"I thought about that for more than three months. I'm telling you - it is feasible. " Hermione said like she didn't want to discuss the question any more.  
  
"What do we have to do to become vice-professors? " Harry curiously asked.  
  
"You'll need to study some books. Which are very small. " Hermione quickly said when she saw a frown on Ron's face.  
  
"How will they elect us? How do you know professors will want to have vice- professors?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I haven't talked to Dumbledore yet, but in those books I've read, it says that when a student wants to become a vice-professor , the professors are either thrilled to have them, or they just have to face it. About the election thing, I think that Dumbledore or the staff will give us some tests to see how qualified we are. I know we can do it, guys. We will pass the exams. " Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
"You'll pass 'em without a doubt, but what about me? I mean, I wasn't that good student at all. " Ron sadly mumbled.  
  
"Ron, you have entire summer for it. We both do!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, you're prolly right. But that's not exactly how I envisioned this summer." Ron replied.  
  
" I'll help you, too. We could meet in a month or something and study together. Of course, you'll have to do that way before the meeting. What d'you guys say?" Hermione asked obviously overjoyed.  
  
Hermione promised that she'd contact Dumbledore to see if he is willing to accept them.  
  
After some time of Hermione's and Harry's convincing Ron became more self confident. He actually became the loudest of the three with the biggest plans.  
  
"Imagine poor old Draco when he hears from his father that Gryffindors are ruling Hogwarts area... No Slytherins aloud! He'll blast of misery." Harry and Hermione only laughed at Ron's comments. Then Harry remembered something:  
  
"Are we supposed to help all the teachers there or we'll get our own? Can we pick a professor?"  
  
"Good questions. I can't believe I didn't tell you that before!" Hermione thought for a second how to explain it " I'm afraid we can't pick professors. Remember that test I was talking about? Well, after it is checked they'll tell us whose vice-professor we'll become."  
  
"Does it mean that I could be even Snape's vice-professor? " Harry looked flabbergasted.  
  
"Unfortunately." Hermione nodded.  
  
"If I am gonna help Snape then they better pay me for it!' Ron now started to yell.  
  
"I'm so stupid!' Hermione exclaimed " I didn't tell you that either. This sun must have done something to my head..."  
  
"What didn't you tell us?" Ron asked. He had a feeling that it was going to be something good.  
  
"The job isn't free. We'll be paid for it. It's true that the money is not that big, but it's still something." Hermione said.  
  
Ron's face seemed like he jus won the lottery. In his mind, he in a way did.  
  
Harry on the other hand was indifferent. " I'll ask to be like a volunteer. "  
  
"Harry, what you're talking about? Why would you do that?" Ron looked thunderstruck.  
  
Harry shrugged "I just want to go back to Hogwarts. I don't need anything more."  
  
"You've always been weird and you'll always be. " Ron grinned and continued to entertain his friends.  
  
Harry seemed very happy about the plans they had made. It didn't matter if he'd need to study. It wasn't bad if his summer will contain books, quills and pergaments instead of water, hanging out and sun. His wish we'll come true - he is going back to Hogwarts with his two best friends. What can be more beautiful than that?  
  
~*~ 


End file.
